Patrol
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA. They got patroling one night for an All Spark shard, but find something else. Something much deeper and wonderful than before. SLASH! Bumblebee x Wasp


Okay…here is the third and last idea given to me by **Invader Kathy Starsky**! The idea was a BeexWasp and that they go patrolling! I can admit…this took me some time to think about it. it would not fraggin' come to me…I nearly gave up…then the plot bunny bit me, and I began writing it!  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH…HIT THE BACKSPACE BUTTON NOW!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…just borrowing!

* * *

He sighed in exasperation. It was taking the other too long to get here.

//Will you hurry up Bumble'!// he called over the link. He sighed again.

Wasp was on patrol, as well as Bumblebee, and was waiting for the said mech in car mode outside of Detroit.

He sighed again and was about to leave, but a yellow blur drove closer to him and skidded to a stop. The green car then saw the small human in the passenger seat.

//What is _she_ doing here? I thought Optimus assigned just you and me.//

Then both began driving away, and the yellow car replied him via. comm.-link.

//She wanted to come, okay. Just chill Wasp, she ain't hurting anybody.//

Oh, how wrong the yellow mech was wrong. Wasp was a bit sad and jealous of the girl. After being healed by the All Spark, Wasp began to think clearly and began to feel a deep feeling from Bumblebee. His spark had been re-awakened, but that didn't stop him from thinking that the other mech would never return the feelings. So, he just opted at staying friends, he hoped only for now.

They continued on in silence, or just silent between the two cars. Sari was just chatting away.

Inside of 'Bee, where Wasp could not hear, Sari asked the yellow car, "Why does Wasp talk to you and hang out? Doesn't he hate you? I mean, didn't you send him to jail or something?"

Bumblebee would have winced if he was in bi-pedal mode.

"Well, I guess when he was healed by the All Spark fragment, he forgot or ignored it…"

The dark-skinned girl hummed in thought, then replied, "Maybe." She thought that was just part of it…maybe there was something more. "So," she began once more, "where are we patrolling tonight?"

"The forest. Boss-bot said a shard might be around."

"Cool" the girl replied, and she stared out the window. She then noticed that Wasp was trailing a bit behind.

_Hmmm…something is wrong…_

Bumblebee also noticed this and then sent a message to Wasp.

//Hey Wasp, you okay?//

There was a pause, then the green mech replied, //Yeah, I'm fine…let's stop here and continue on foot.//

//Okay.//

Then both cars skidded to a halt. Bumblebee let Sari out, then transformed. Wasp transformed as well. The yellow mech then carefully picked the human girl up and placed her on his shoulder.

He looked around and asked, "Okay, now where is this shard?"

Wasp also looked around and shrugged, replying, "Let's start in that direction." He then pointed to a random part of the forest. 'Bee shrugged, and both mechs headed in the pointed direction.

_A Little While Later…_

Both Bumblebee and Sari sighed in boredom and tiredness.

"We are never going to find that shard" Sari muttered, and 'Bee nodded. They had searched nearly to entire forest, and no results. They were about to give up, but then Sari's key began to glow and point in direction far off into the woods. Instantly, the bot and the bot with the human on his shoulder began to the pointed direction via. key.

Every once in awhile, while walking, Wasp would sneak a glance at Bumblebee. He internally sighed.

_How would I ever tell Bumblebee the truth…_

Sometimes, as he looked over, Sari would managed to catch him.

_Hmm…_ she thought to herself.

"I think we should split-up" she said to the two mechs. 'Bee glanced over to her, then to Wasp, who shrugged. He then picked her up and off his shoulder. Softly, he placed her on the ground below. "You two could search the surrounding area for any Decepticreeps while I go get the shard, 'kay?" She looked at the mechs, who looked at each other. They shrugged, and Sari grinned. "Be back soon…" She headed off towards the shard, leaving the two alone.

Wasp sighed and said, "Let's go…" Bumblebee nodded, and soon they began to walk through the forest.

_That human planned this…but maybe…_

"Bumble'" Wasp began as they continued through the forest.

"Yeah Wasp…" the yellow mech replied, turning his helm towards the green mech. His spark began to beat rapidly.

Bumblebee would never admit it, but he actually began to fall for Wasp. It was strange, since he was the one to feel the most guilt because he sent Wasp to the Stockades, but he did. Come to find out, after being healed by the All Spark shard, Wasp was a little like himself. The green mech liked games, just like himself. The other mech may not like racing, but he still hung out with him, his first close friend in a while, not counting Sari or Bulkhead. It was still odd, but, he guessed, so was Love.

Wasp stopped and said, "I…I need to tell you something."

Bumblebee stopped as well and asked, "About what?"

Wasp took a step forward and said, "I…shut your optics off for a second, okay?"

Bumblebee hesitated, then nodded. The sky flue color faded out form his optic, and he stood still. Wasp took in a deep gush of air and took a step closer to the yellow mech.

"Bumblebee, I…"

There was then a hiss of air, and Bumblebee, who still had his optic shuttered off, was pulled down and hit the ground.

His optics flashed on, and he hissed, "Wasp…"

The green, who had crudely on top of him, shushed him and said, "Decepticons…"

Slowly, Wasp got off, armor tingly from where it touched Bumblebee's, and looked around. Bumblebee sat up and looked around.

"What about Sari?" the yellow mech asked. Wasp turned his helm towards the yellow bot and was about to answer, but another voice beat him to it.

"I'm fine 'Bee, and so is the shard."

Both turned and saw the dark-skinned girl emerged from the forest, holding the shard in a canister.

The yellow mech sighed in relief and muttered, "That's good. Let's head back."

Sari nodded, and Wasp shrugged.

Inside the green mech's processor, he was cursing everything to the Pit. He was just about to tell Bumblebee how he felt, and it was ruined by Decepticons.

A blast erupted in the woods as good ways back from them, and the three looked at each other.

"Let's get going before the rust buckets catch up to us" the yellow mech said, earning him nods from the others. Then they set off back towards the road.

//Hey Wasp…//

//Yeah, Bumble'?//

//What were you going to tell me before the Decepticons arrived?//

There was a pause between them, then Wasp replied, //That I…I like ya Bumblebee…//

Instanly, the yellow mech stopped and looked over at the green mech, who had stopped and looked over at him as well.

//Really?//

Wasp nodded, and 'Bee smiled.

//That's…great! Because…I like you as well.//

Wasp smiled, making 'Bee smile even more.

"Are you two coming or just stare at each other?" called Sari from the road. They chuckled and continued on.

They went searching for one thing, but found something greater and better.

* * *

That is done and finished…thankz for the ideas **Invader Kathy Starsky**!

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


End file.
